Zexion's Journal
by Flavored Orange
Summary: The Journal of Zexion. Read his thoughts, entries, etc.


**A/N : Hey! you people. u.u Good news, bad news. Good News... is that I am working on my other KH story..(The 1.5 thing with huey, dewey, louie thingeh.) but teh bad news is im putting it on pause until further notice, because i want to write other things as well. I'll try to upload this story/journal thing daily, and I will be working on an Adventure time FanFiction Soon as well, ill give you details through PM.. and thats about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

****Dear Journal,

_"I figured carrying this book around for ages that there would be free space somewhere in it. And there was. So I'm going to use this as a journal."_

__Zexion began tapping his chin with his pen, thinking of something to write.

_"Nothing interesting happened today, so I guess I might as well tell you little about the other members. You know, what they mean to me and things like that."_

_"... Lets start down the ordered line then. First, Xemnas. He's a fine leader and all, but I guess he is sensitive when it comes to jokes about his name. Larxene and I found out if you mix the letters of his name around, you end up with mansex. Everyone finds it amusing, except for Xemnas of course. He cried about it. Xigbar interrupted his sobbing mood and delivered a laser to the eye. That's apparently what happened, everyone says."_

_"Number two, Xigbar. For his high rank, I still wonder why he isn't serious about his missions and junk. Besides that... He doesn't really give concern to any of us members... He probably just don't like us. Maybe it's because of his one eye thing. Laser to the eye. Laser to the eye. He shows some sort of relation however... He enjoys shooting at Demyx."_

__Zexion thought some more.

_"Xaldin... Xaldin... I dunno... I never really pay any mind to him... I guess he's just there. Who knows. He hates Laziness, Demyx in that manner. I caught him writing poetry once. He seemed to not care."_

_"Vexen! Someone I can talk about. What a scientist. He knows everything. He enjoys testing on things. Once he tested on a bunny, and he created an Fire-breathing ability to it. But the bunny ran away. Axel caught it, but then the bunny sneezed. Forever black marks stayed under Axel's eyes."_

_"Lexaeus. He doesn't talk much. Maybe once in a while. But only when asked a question. He had beat Xaldin in checkers once. Demyx screamed, 'High Five Lexaeus!'. I guess he did it as soft as possible, but that high-five knocked Demyx over. Apparently he's strong too. Larxene says he's on steroids."_

_"Saix... He hangs around Axel sometimes, when he's not around Roxas. One day we just found an X marked on his face. We asked what happened, but he refused to talk. We soon found out from Vexen that he was being perverted to Larxene, and she cut him with her knives. Besides that, he's a decent person._

_"Axel. I want to kill him sometimes. His stupid 'Got it memorized?'"_

__Zexion then drew a picture of him slapping Axel with slapped by a book. There was a speech bubble near doodle Zexion saying "Got it Memorized?". Zexion snickered.

_"Demyx. Almost everyone has something over him. Xaldin complains of that he's lazy as all hell. He's right, he is. But he does make good music."_

Zexion drew a picture of Demyx's Sitar.

_"Luxord. Oh god I hate him. He cheates in any card game everytime. Espically when we bet on something. Once, Axel bet one of his Chakrams. He has to fight single-handed now. He tends to drink alot. Once he brought Demyx and I to a bar. Demyx took one drink and fell sleep. Luxord then shaved his head into some Mohawk thing. I guess it was supposed to look ugly, but Luxord can probably become a barber one day._

_"Marluxia. Rapist. Rapist. Pedophile. Rapist. Flower boy. Rapist. Pedophile. Skip. Skip. Skipppppppppppppp."_

_"Larxene. She is the only girl in the Organization, which makes it awkward. She has a short temper. Demyx doesn't like her. He calls her a witch. I heard Larxene uses her knives for everything. She refuses to use a kitchen knife whenever she makes a sandwich downstairs."_

Zexion heard a slap sound coming from downstairs, followed by a Demyx scream.

_"She also gives one hell of a slap..."_

_"Roxas.. Sora. Roxas. He has a keyblade. And he hangs around Axel alot. Im afraid that one day Axel will rape him. But until that day comes, He is always on top of the bell tower, eating a sea-salt whateveritscalled. He offered me one once. But then Xigbar shot me down before I had a chance to take it. Besides that, he's the nobody of Sora. I'll probably meet Sora one day. Have a nice little conversation. But Roxas is cool." _

Zexion grew bored, and closed his book. He then went outside for some fresh air. Once outside, he then doodled the Organization XIII members on the page.


End file.
